Sweet Revenge
by InevitablyWicked19
Summary: Some sexy Doccubus smut. Gotta love revenge.


**A/N:** Ok so this one is a little smuttier that the others, just a warning in case that isn't your cup of tea. Once again thanks to pokiepup for all her help, you can blame her for this :P

**Bo's POV**

Pulling over outside the lab, I grab the plastic bag and step outside the car. I was trying to be a good girlfriend by bringing Lauren lunch, she is usually too busy and forgets and ends up not eating anything all day until she gets home. I roll my eyes and smile; she really forgot about everything else when she was on geek mode.

There was also another reason I was going there today, besides being worried about her not eating anything. Something happened this morning that I needed to settle, and I needed to settle it today.

I make my way inside the facility and walk straight to her office. As I open the door, I realize she's not there. Confused, I try to find someone who can tell me where she is. A few seconds later, a young girl comes walking down the hall.

"Excuse me, do you by any chance know where Dr. Lewis is?" I ask to the young girl standing in front of me.

"Yes, she is in the examination room, do you need me to show you the way?"

"No, thank you, I know how to get there". And man did I know. That was where Lauren 'examined' me for the first time. That was… anything but professional. But hey I'm not complaining—at all. I can't help but bite my lip at the memory, from that very first touch I was hers.

Quickly I make my way over the small hall to where she is and I knock on the door.

"Come in". Her voice professional and steady, like she would talk to one of her coworkers—surprise, surprise.

"Afternoon Doctor". I say with my most professional voice as I make my way in, closing the door behind me.

"Bo". Her tone immediately softens. "Hi babe, what brings you here?" I see a big smile spreading through her face and I can't help but smile back at her. God, I love this woman.

"Well I know you usually work so much that you forget to eat lunch, so I brought you a little something". I place the plastic bag on the desk that's in front of her.

"Aw thank you baby, that's very sweet of you". She opens the bag and her eyes widen. "Oh my god, no way, is this sushi from that place I told you about?" She asks with the excitement of a little girl on Christmas time.

"Yeap. Dragon roll, your favorite". I smile at the fact that I knew that about her. We had been trying to really get to know each other these past few weeks. Likes, dislikes, our dreams, our pasts—that last one had been the hardest, it's always painful to reopen old wounds, but I didn't care, I wanted her to know everything about me and I wanted the same from her.

"Oh Bo you shouldn't have. Thank you". She walks over to where I am, wraps her arms around my neck and gives me a sweet kiss, which turns into a more passionate one as she deepens it, making us both moan softly.

"Mmm… if this is the welcome I'm going to get every time I come here, you can expect me here every day, several times a day". I wiggle my eyebrows and try to say it seductively but I'm smiling so much that I just sound goofy and happy.

"Well I would greet you the same way each time you walked through that door". She looks over to the door and then back at me. Leaning forward again, she gives me a quick peck before pulling away, but not completely, she keeps her arms around me.

"Do you remember the first time I was here?" I look at her while my finger starts tracing circles over her collarbone. The memory from before stuck on my mind.

"Of course I remember, it was when I gave you your first examination. And I must say it was a very professional examination. I did everything by the book". Her hands sliding to the small of my back as she kisses and bites my nose.

"So almost touching my ass and calling me beautiful when I was naked is what you call by the book?" Neither of us can't help but laugh at my comment, it was definitely a very 'unique' examination.

"Well it was my first time examining a succubus, and you were the sexiest and most beautiful woman I had ever seen". I smile and blush at her comment, she could achieve that so effortlessly. But I was on a mission today.

"Very smooth, doctor. You know, there's another reason why I'm here". I say as I bite her lip gently, earning another moan from her.

"Oh really? What's that?" She asks as if she had no idea what I was going to say, but the tone of her voice was giving her away, she was almost smirking.

"I think you know very well what it is, but in case you forgot, I'll remind you". In one quick motion I have her pinned against the nearest wall, just as she did to me this morning. "You left something unattended this morning". I say biting her bottom lip again, a little harder this time.

"Did I? What did I leave unattended?" She says through a raised eyebrow.

"Me". I start placing kisses on her neck, breathing her in, she smelled amazing, her perfume always drove me crazy.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". She says as I look up at her, I can see she's trying not to smirk, but she's failing miserably, as a smirk is taking over her face.

She did know. She pulled a little stunt this morning, something I was not letting her get away with. I am the succubus in this relationship after all. Although sometimes I felt so powerless when it came to her, that I questioned it. What happened this morning was the perfect example of that.

_I'm standing in front of the bathroom sink, brushing my teeth. I have my towel wrapped around me since I had just come out of the shower. As I finish I turn around and see Lauren standing in front of me, a predatory look on her face. She's already dressed; she had to be at the lab early._

"_Look at you all nice and clean". She bites her lip and starts walking slowly towards me, closing the small distance between us. _

"_I know". I wiggle my eyebrows in a way that is more funny than sexy really. I was always goofy in the morning._

_I start walking to the door and before I reach it I find myself pinned against the wall. _

"_Why do you have a towel on? I think it would be better if you air dried". Before she finishes speaking, my towel is on the floor, her hand over my nipple; her finger tracing circles around it, making it harden almost immediately._

"_Um… babe, what are you doing?" My voice a little shaky. I knew exactly what she was doing, but the look on her face had me a little nervous. I had never felt like the prey until I met Lauren. She loved being in control of the situation, and she almost always was._

"_Me? Oh nothing". Her hand starts going lower down my body, stopping for a moment at my stomach as she meets my eyes, hers looking intently at me as she bites her lip. Her aura was burning off the charts and it was making it hard for me to even form words._

"_Oh please, you have this look that—oh!" I almost scream out as I feel her hand cup my center. My legs spreading for her almost like a reflex._

"_Mmm… someone shaved today". She says in a husky tone as she starts to move her fingers against my skin, rubbing up and down softly. "You feel so soft baby"._

"_Yes I um… yes I did". I can barely speak as her hand is rubbing my now wet skin. It was incredible the effect she had on me. No one—and I do mean NO ONE had ever driven me as crazy as she did. All she needed was the right touch and she would have me writhing and begging._

_I shiver when I feel her warm breath over my neck and moan when I feel the tip of her tongue starting to trail up over my jaw, until it reaches my earlobe, which she bites gently, before whispering "I bet your soft skin would feel so good against my tongue". A few seconds later, I feel her hand leave me. "But, I have to go to work". _

"_Wait, what?!" I ask with disbelief, this could not be happening. It had to be a joke._

"_I'll see you at dinner babe. Love you". She gives me a quick kiss and before I realize she's out the door. _

_Hold on a second, did that just really happened? Did she get me all hot and bothered and then just left? Oh this wasn't over—by far it wasn't over._

"Didn't anyone teach you not to tease a succubus?" I have her arms still pinned against the wall, my voice husky and sensual while I speak against her lips, teasing them with my tongue. My thigh making its way between her legs, applying just a little pressure.

"Well, when that succubus is my girlfriend, I assume I have the right to do a little teasing". She bites my tongue playfully and pulls back to rest her head on the wall.

"You do, as long as you're willing to pay the price". I gently start to kiss and bite her shoulder through her shirt and she moans softly at my actions.

"And what price would that be?" I can see she's still smirking—that won't last long.

"Payback, baby". Before she knows it, I slide my hand under her pants and panties and cup her center, imitating her actions from earlier, starting to rub her skin up and down.

"Oh fuck, Bo". She says a little too loud and she grips my arm to keep it in place.

"Ssshhh… careful doctor, you better be quiet. You wouldn't want all the staff to know what's happening here, would you?" I keep rubbing her now wet skin, I was loving how this was going, payback was so much fun. "I see I'm not the only one who shaved today". I say as my fingers playfully part her lips, teasing her entrance, making her even wetter, and man did I love making her wet.

She tries to speak but no words come out, I can hear her catching her breath. I unbutton her pants and pull them down, leaving her panties on. I kneel in front of her and lean close to the fabric as I breathe her in, the scent of her arousal driving my senses crazy. I let the tip of my tongue graze the wet fabric, which pulls a shiver from her.

She spreads her legs wide for me and I enter her just barely with my tongue, the fabric going inside her, which makes her scream but she covers her mouth so no one can hear her—oh I was loving this, sweet revenge.

"Lauren". My voice a lustful whisper that makes her look down at me. "I guess this will teach you not to tease me". I start to pull away to stand up when I feel her hands on my shoulders, keeping me down.

"Don't you dare stop". I can hear the lust, love and anger in her voice—which lets me know that she will probably kick my ass if I actually stop.

"This is payback babe, you're just getting what you deserve". Smirking as I'm looking up at her, I remain in my kneeling position but I make sure not to touch her. Let's face it; as much as I was loving this little revenge of mine, I was having control issues not to take her right there. Seeing how wet she was, I wanted to—no, I'm not going to cave.

"Oh yeah? You really think you can just walk away without finishing what you started?" I can hear her panting a little from my previous actions but I see the smirk returning to her face.

"I'm pretty sure I can". I say in a not very convincing way, since she sees me biting my lip as I keep breathing her in. I could also now see her wetness over her panties. Fuck, this was so hard.

"Really? Well then I guess I'll have to finish it myself". She quickly pulls her panties down and starts touching herself. I can see her fingers getting wet as she starts rubbing her clit and then going lower, parting her lips and teasing herself—this was so not fair, she knew how much I loved watching her pleasure herself.

"Oh babe, come on, you know that's cheating". I say moaning and pouting, I can't help it, the sight in front of me was spiking my own arousal and all I wanted was to replace her hand with my mouth.

"Do you see how wet I am for you, Bo?" I could her the lust and need in her voice. She spreads her legs even wider and slips one finger inside, which makes her moan a little louder.

"Fuck… yes, yes I can". My head leaning closer and closer to her like if I was being pulled by a magnet. Fuck, I wanted to take her, I needed to take her—now.

"Are you sure you don't want to be the one—oh fuck". I don't even let her finish before my mouth replaces her hand. I start playing with her clit, tracing circles around it before taking it between my lips and sucking hard.

My hands go to the back of her body and grip her ass tightly while I lower my mouth and part her lips with my tongue, the taste of her wetness making me moan—I could never get enough of her taste.

I don't bother teasing her. I enter her with my tongue, making her scream out—I guess people will definitely know what's going on here, although I couldn't care less.

I start thrusting in and out of her, trying to go as deep as possible each time, curling my tongue inside of her hot wet center.

Once I feel her start tightening against my tongue, I replace it with 2 of my fingers while my tongue returns to her clit, flicking it a few times before biting it hard—she always loved a little pain along with pleasure. My free hand slides under her shirt and her bra, finding her hard nipple and I start rubbing it with my thumb.

I can feel she's getting close, and I know what drives my girlfriend crazy. I look up at her and just as soon as she meets my eyes I take my fingers out of her, just for a second. Before she has a chance to say something, I enter her again, only this time I use three fingers, and just as I do it, I bite her clit even harder and my hand pinches her nipple. All of my actions make her scream out my name and I know she's going to cum soon.

"Cum for me, Lauren. I want to taste you baby". I start picking up the pace of my fingers as I thrust harder and deeper inside her. It only takes a few moments before I feel her shivering and cumming against my fingers, her essence dripping down from her.

I help her ride out her pleasure and then take my fingers out of her, meeting her eyes and licking them clean, moaning at her incredible taste. I stand up, my hands going to her waist, holding her close and I give her a passionate kiss, letting her taste herself on my lips.

"You know, that is not what I had in mind. I was really planning on leaving you like you left me this morning". I pout just a little; she completely turned the situation around. Not that I'm complaining about what just happened but—yeah it's not fair.

"What can I say, I guess I'm irresistible to you". She speaks breathless but I can still see and hear the smile on her voice. Her comment makes us both chuckle as she playfully bites my neck.

"You sure are baby. I love you". I lean forward and capture her lips with mine again. As much as I loved how hot things could get between us; I lived for these moments, the ones in which I had her in my arms, watching her smile and knowing I was the one responsible for that.


End file.
